Baby Names
by CoreyWW
Summary: Steven and Connie are married with a baby girl on the way. Steven struggles to come up with a name, not helped by the fact the Gems are pushing to call the baby "Rose" which Steven feels ... complicated ... about. In the midst of that, he ends up getting advice from the last Gem he ever would have expected.


"Okay, honey, I think I finally thought of a good girl name," Steven said with a grin.

Connie showed the beautiful smile Steven had fallen for so many years ago. She laid down in the bed next to him wearing one of his extra-extra-extra-large star shirts.

"You think so?" Connie said.

Steven nodded. He scratched his hairy chest as he shifted under the covers. He turned towards her, nestling his long, curly hair against the pillow.

"Yeah ... yeah, I think you'll like this one," Steven said.

His wife rested one hand against her stomach with a laugh.

"That's good," Connie said, "cause I've been practically clueless." She chuckled. "Figures we'd have a boy name picked out just fine, only for it to be a girl."

"Right, of course," Steven said.

Connie smiled.

"Mom was not-so-subtly lobbying for 'Priyanka,'" Connie said.

Steven laughed.

"Yeah, I uh ... I know the feeling," Steven said.

Connie stopped laughing. She sat up on the bed, propping herself on one elbow.

Of course Connie was smart enough to figure out what he meant before he even explained it.

"The Gems were pushing for 'Rose,' weren't they?" Connie said quietly.

Steven sighed, his eyes darting to the side.

"Maaaaaybe just a little," he said. He tried to chuckle as if it hadn't bothered him ... but he didn't sound convincing.

Connie leaned in close to Steven. She placed her hand on his. He felt her wedding ring brush against his knuckle; that always had a way of making him feel a little better.

"Steven, you shouldn't feel pressured to pick a name you don't want to," Connie said. "Just because you know the Gems might want that to be the name isn't a-"

"I know, I know, that's not the name I picked," Steven said. He ran his hand through his hair. "I mean, trust me, I thought about it _really hard_ but ... well, I actually got some pretty good advice about it today."

Connie raised an eyebrow.

"From who?" Connie said.

Steven couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll never guess ..." Steven said.

* * *

 _"Okay, Centi, you're all done," Steven said, wiping the leftover spit from his hand against his jeans. "That should hold you for another week."_

 _Centi opened her pincers and let out a click, a joyful look in her single eye. In her semi-corrupted state, she was able to sign with her humanoid hands (thanks to Connie's lessons). She put a hand to her pincers, then moved it away as if blowing a kiss. Even though Steven was still learning sign language himself, he recognized it as the sign for "_ Thank you."

 _"You're welcome!" Steven said with a smile._

 _Centi twisted in the stool to look towards her crew. The other two semi-corrupted Centipeedles (only distinguishable from the original because of their shorter hair in their humanoid forms) signed excitedly to Centi as they laid against Lion's sleeping body in the living room floor. Not that Lion would have minded if it was awake; the Centipeedle twins and Lion were practically BFFs._

 _As Centi stepped off the stool, Steven turned towards the Warp Pad and yelled._

 _"Okay, Jasper, you're up ..."_

 _Jasper leaned against the Temple door, her arms folded with a scowl on her face. Her left arm was corrupted up to her shoulder, the teal color and spikes clashing with the rest of her physical form, but she otherwise looked stable._

 _Jasper rolled her eyes when Steven called her over._

 _Jasper sat on the stool in front of Steven. It was funny; Steven still thought of Jasper as being way bigger than him even though now they were roughly the same size._

 _"Let's just get to the point," Jasper muttered, scratching against the protrusions on her arm._

 _Steven shook his head and held up one finger._

 _"Now now, you know the drill," Steven said, grinning. "I have to assess you first. It's important for the medical process."_

 _"You're_ not _a doctor," Jasper grumbled, "and even if you were, a human doctor is about as worthless to me as-"_

 _"But more than that," Steven said, getting serious, "if I want to help the other corrupted Gems, I have to know_ exactly _what the effects of my spit are." Steven gave a nervous smile. "That way I can at least_ pretend _I know what I'm doing."_

 _"I missed the part where any of that is_ my _problem," Jasper said._

 _"Jasper ..." Steven said softly. "... please?"_

 _Jasper glared at Steven. She put her corrupted hand to her face and sighed._

 _"... fine," Jasper said._

 _Centi glanced over to her crew and clicked in a manner resembling laughing. The twins joined in. Jasper turned and shot them a dirty look, causing the twins to clam up. Centi, despite having pincers for a mouth, somehow managed a snide grin._

 _Jasper pretended to ignore them. She turned her attention back to Steven._

 _"Well?!" she said, impatient._

 _"Alright, alright," Steven said. He cleared his throat and tried his best to sound professional. "Any changes?"_

 _"No," Jasper said. But a moment later, she glanced to the ground and added, "... the pain is still an issue though."_

 _Jasper squeezed her corrupted arm with her other hand._

 _Steven frowned._

 _"Did you try the pain relievers I gave you?" Steven said._

 _"Yes," Jasper said. "And your human medicine did_ nothing _! With such pointless excuses for healing, it's no wonder your species_ dies _so easily!"_

 _Steven blinked, but said nothing. He'd learned that sometimes it was best to let Jasper vent to get anywhere with her._

 _Sure enough, after a moment, Jasper visibly relaxed._

 _"... but I appreciate the thought ..." Jasper nearly whispered._

 _Centi let out a screech that sounded suspiciously like an "Aww!"_

 _Jasper sighed._

 _"Don't_ you _start ..." Jasper whispered._

 _Centi responded with another series of clicks sounding like giggling._

 _Steven smiled._

 _"Well, your mood seems pretty good if you have enough energy to joke around with Centi," Steven said._

 _Jasper grunted._

 _"I suppose ..." Jasper said. "At least the Nephrite's company-"_

 _Centi let out an angry squawk. Jasper rolled her eyes._

 _"Sorry," Jasper said. "At least_ 'Centi's' _company is more tolerable than the rest of you idiots ..."_

 _Centi gave the sign for_ Thank you _to Jasper. Jasper waved dismissively._

 _Steven shook his head._

 _"Okay, come on, you may not admit it, but you like the Crystal Gems now," Steven said sweetly._

 _Jasper shrugged, but there was a shadow of a smile on her face. Even after this long, getting that much out of Jasper was a major accomplishment._

 _Steven nodded._

 _"Okay, so far so good ..." He took a deep breath. Now were the questions he was most concerned about. "And you're sure your memory is completely fine, right?"_

 _Jasper groaned._

 _"Yes," Jasper said._

 _"Are you_ sure _?" Steven said. "Corruption is_ mental _too. And if you've had any problems thinking or_ remembering _anything-"_

" _I_ haven't _," Jasper growled. "For the_ thousandth _time!"_

 _"Okay," Steven said. "I'm just gonna do a little test-"_

 _"This is a waste of-"_

 _Another screech from Centi was all it took for Jasper to stop._

 _"Ugh, fine, whatever," Jasper said._

 _Steven pointed to his face._

 _"What do you remember about me?" Steven said. "You know, any specific fond memories or-"_

 _"I remember headbutting you in the face," Jasper said with a smirk. "_ That _was a good memory."_

 _Steven paused for a minute, then nodded._

 _"Okay, yeah, memory seems pretty good. Anything else?"_

 _"Of course, I remember everything about you, Rose Quartz," Jasper said._

 _Steven felt his face go pale. Jasper stared at him, then hastily added._

 _"That was a joke, Steven," Jasper said._

 _Despite himself, Steven glared at Jasper._

 _"Jeez, don't scare me like that, Jasper!" Steven said. "I thought you'd really forgotten me for a second! You know how I worry-_ it's not funny! _"_

 _Centi and her crew screeched as well. Jasper held up her hands defensively._

 _"Hey,_ hey _, fine, I messed up," Jasper said. She put her hands down. "What's your problem?"_

 _"I just told you," Steven said in a low voice. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach._

 _Jasper studied Steven's face._

 _"... no, it's not_ just _that," Jasper said. "All these years and you_ still _can't tell a decent lie."_

 _Steven put his hand to his face._

 _"Jasper ..." Steven said._

 _Jasper looked over at Centi and her crew. Amazingly, she actually spoke somewhat gently ... well, gently for Jasper anyway._

 _"Hey ... can we have some privacy?" Jasper said._

 _Centi did not reply. Her eye darted to Steven. Steven sighed and nodded. Centi then turned to her crew and signed a few quick gestures to them. The twins nodded, then got up from against the sleeping Lion. They walked with Centi to the front door._

 _"... thank you," Jasper said in a voice so low Steven was convinced Jasper didn't want anyone to hear her._

 _But Centi's hearing was amazingly good, so she let out an affectionate click in response as her and her crew exited the house._

 _Jasper looked Steven in the eyes. She didn't say anything, just gave him a hard look, waiting for him to explain._

 _Steven took a breath._

 _"Okay ..." Steven started. "So it wasn't_ just _that. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I've just been kinda ... on edge thinking about Mom lately."_

 _Jasper folded her arms._

 _"Why?" she said._

 _"It's just ..." Steven sighed, putting his hands in his lap. "I-I'm sorry, but I really don't think you'd understand-"_

 _Jasper glared._

 _"_ Try me _," Jasper said._

 _Steven stared at Jasper. It was odd. Generally, Jasper wasn't this inquisitive about Steven's feelings ... or anyone's, for that matter._

 _"So ... okay, so Connie and I found out the other day that we're having a girl," Steven said._

 _"Yes. I heard," Jasper said. She glanced down at the ground for a moment, then looked back up. "Congratulations, I suppose."_

 _Steven gave a tiny smile._

 _"Thanks." Steven frowned. "But ever since then the Gems- Pearl, especially- have been really gung-ho on me maybe naming her after Mom."_

 _Jasper shifted on her stool._

 _"And you don't want to?" Jasper asked._

 _Steven grimaced._

 _"It's just ... I don't know," Steven said. "I have a lot of weird feelings about it ..." He shrunk in his stool. "I hate admitting it, but that's sorta the reason I picked today you guys' checkup. I knew the Gems would be on Homeworld visiting the Empress today."_

 _Jasper shook her head._

 _"... still can't believe you lot put a_ Pearl _of all things_ _in charge ..." Jasper grumbled._

 _Steven gave Jasper a disapproving look. Jasper, amazingly, noticed and shook her head. A shadow of guilt touched her face._

 _"Sorry ..." Jasper said. "Old habits."_

 _"Well, anyway," Steven continued. He clasped his hands together nervously. "I mean, it's not like I hate the name or hate Mom or anything like that, because I don't ..."_

 _Steven rubbed his forehead. He lowered his voice._

 _"It's just ... when I was a kid I remembered how much ..._ pressure _I put on myself to live up to her," Steven said. "It was really hard, because for a long time I thought if I wasn't Mom, what even_ was _I, you know?"_

 _Jasper said nothing, but her expression seemed to soften as Steven went on._

 _"And there were so many times where the Gems would tell me how great she was and I couldn't just help but think ..." Steven gave a humorless laugh. "'Hey, here's all the things_ I'm not _and everyone knows it.'" He shook his head. "It just ... it's not Mom's_ fault _really, but it's hard not to think about all that sometimes ... and just ... naming our baby Rose just feels like ..."_

 _Steven sighed._

 _"I don't want our baby to grow up feeling_ obligated _to live up to anyone like that," Steven said._

 _Steven glanced up at Jasper, who took it all in silently._

 _"... and I suppose being called Rose Quartz by every Gem who's ever tried to kill you doesn't help either, huh?" Jasper said finally._

 _Steven chuckled._

 _"That might be a factor too, yeah ..." he said._

 _Jasper didn't laugh back._

 _"... I'm sorry," Jasper said._

 _"What?" Steven said. "Wait, no no, Jasper. You calling me that back then is not the reason for thi-"_

 _"I know," Jasper said. She relaxed her shoulders and spoke softer. "But, still ..."_

 _"... thanks," Steven said._

 _Jasper clenched her fists, glancing away from Steven. She appeared to be much deeper in thought than Steven was used to seeing her._

 _"So don't name her Rose," Jasper said. She shrugged. "What's so hard about that?"_

 _"But what about the Gems?" Steven said. "If they're really attached to that name, I don't want them to think less of me for-"_

 _Jasper raised her voice so suddenly, Steven flinched._

 _"Ugh, you're even dumber than I_ thought _if you're actually worried about that!"_

 _"Wha-?" Steven said, before Jasper cut him off._

 _"Do you really think any of those idiots would actually_ hate _you over something so stupid?" Jasper said. "Do you really think that after everything you've been through with them?"_

 _Steven hesitated for a moment._

 _"... well, I guess not, but-"_

 _"But nothing!" Jasper said. "All these years I've had to hear them fawn over you and Connie and you_ actually _believe there's anything you could do to make them dislike you?! Are you even_ serious _?!"_

 _Steven blinked and then actually managed a chuckle._

 _"... I guess maybe you're right," Steven said. "I just always want to make everyone happy."_

 _Jasper put her corrupted hand to her temple._

 _"For the love of-" Jasper grumbled. "You know what would_ actually _make them happy? If they knew_ you _were happy! That's all they really want! It's_ your _daughter! Think about what_ you _want for once cause you feeling like garbage every time you think of your daughter's name_ is not going to be what they want _!"_

 _Steven stared at Jasper in silence ... and then smiled._

 _"You- you're right," Steven said. "That actually makes me feel a lot better."_

 _Jasper raised an eyebrow._

 _"... thanks, Jasper," Steven said. "It ... means a lot that you'd care enough to say all that."_

 _Jasper seemed surprised for a moment, then simply frowned._

 _"Whatever," Jasper insisted. "I only said all that so you'd quit whining." Jasper noticed the look on Steven's face. "Stop grinning like that! That was the only reason!"_

 _Steven laughed._

 _"Whatever you say, Jasper ..." Steven said._

 _Jasper folded her arms._

 _"Now that all that is out of the way, can you_ please _get on with this?!" Jasper said, pointing to the Gem on her face._

 _"Oh um ... sure ..." Steven smiled. "So, you want me to lick my palm or would you prefer a kiss on the nose?"_

 _Jasper shot Steven a death glare._

 _"Just the usual then? Okay," Steven said as he licked his hand._

* * *

"Wow," Connie said, pulling the covers up to her face. "I never thought Jasper would give such good advice."

Steven chuckled.

"Yeah, me neither," Steven said.

Connie furrowed her brow.

"But wait, I thought you said you picked a name," Connie said. "What is it?"

Steven smiled.

"Well, after Jasper said all that, I was thinking of a name that would actually make me _happy_ whenever I hear it ..." Steven said.

"Yeah?" Connie said.

Steven glanced down. He could feel his cheeks flush red.

"Lisa," Steven said.

Connie laughed.

"Like 'Unfamiliar Familiar?' _That_ Lisa?!" Connie said.

"Well, yeah," Steven said.

Connie gave a wide grin.

"I mean, I like it but ... I didn't know the books made you _that_ happy," Connie said.

"It's ... not really that," Steven said. He moved his hand underneath the covers and lightly touched Connie's arm. "It's just, whenever I hear that name ... I remember that day you showed me the first book and read it to me at the beach ... and how happy you were."

Connie blushed. She looked as if she didn't know what to say.

Steven hastily added, "I mean, if it's too nerdy of a name then we can-"

Connie leaned forward and kissed Steven on the lips before he could finish. Steven closed his eyes and wrapped his large arms around Connie before she leaned back.

"I love it," Connie said.

Steven beamed back at her.

"I had a feeling you might," Steven said.

They moved closer to each other underneath the covers. Connie put her hand to her stomach.

"Lisa ..." Connie whispered.

Connie seemed to think hard for a moment, then looked back at Steven.

"Wait ... what do we do about a middle name?" she said.

Steven's eyes went wide.

"... uhhhhh ..." Steven said.

* * *

When Steven told the Crystal Gems they had settled on Lisa Priyanka Universe, they all loved it.

Garnet even said the name was perfect.

Steven had glanced over at Jasper when Garnet said that. Jasper said nothing, but she didn't have to. The smirk on her face screamed "told you so."


End file.
